Impending fate
by Debi Law
Summary: 'Please wake up Calliope! Please don't leave me like this.. I.. I need you! More than anything.. I can't live without you.. don't do this to me please'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Oh yes. I got all my crap together and started doing this. ;) So.. work with me? This was a request from one of my friends. Happy birthday Arabella! :) This was really long you know. :))**

* * *

Arizona Robbins was known to be all happy and perky. She viewed her options in a different way. Her world was full of rainbows and butterflies. It was full of color. She always had candies for her patients in her pockets. She was a well known Pediatric Surgeon. Parents from across the state would fly to Seattle just to get their children get treated from Dr. Robbins.

She had this most beautiful dimpled smile that everyone obviously loved. Her eyes were always bright blue. She gave advices to her colleagues. Everyone trusted her. She used the words like 'Awesome' and 'Super' in her vocabulary often. She could turn your frown upside down in an instant.

When Arizona Robbins entered a room her patients would jump in excitement. Everyone loved her. You just could _not _love her. She talked a lot. She would ramble on about things that sometimes didn't make sense but you would listen. Your world will surely change when you would see the latter cry. And that what was happening to Seattle Grace hospital right now.

Arizona Robbins was a ghost to everyone. She was not the Arizona Robbins whom everyone knew. No one could see the normal happy shine that usually was seen in those bright blue orbs. That dimpled smile was but a memory to the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

This Arizona Robbins was now sitting on a chair next to a sleeping woman's bed. She desperately clutched the hand that lay limp on the bed. All she could hear was the slow beating from the Cardiac monitor and the sound of droplets of morphine falling now and then.

Those blue eyes were now dark and red from all the crying she had done over the past few days. She felt that her heart had stopped beating. She felt so tired and sleepy but she couldn't close her eyes. The thought of the woman lying in front of her waking up made her sit up straighter. She felt so lifeless without the older girl's presence.

She continuously replayed the scene that happened a few days ago in her head. She couldn't accept the fact that the woman she grew to love might not wake up. She just couldn't.. She tried to think positive but every second.. every torturing second that passed told her otherwise.

Outside the room was a group of surgeons, residents, interns but most of all, worried friends peering from the glass window. They all cared for their friend who was fighting for her life but it pained their hearts to see Arizona Robbins looking like this.

"What are you all doing here? This is a hospital not a movie! Unless I see you people actually saving a patient's life you better leave or so help me I will make sure that you idiots don't get into an OR ever!" Bailey stormed with a glare. Some scattered away, going back to their posts and patient's room. _Some. _Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Meredith Grey and Alex Karev stayed there.

They couldn't care less. They were not scared of Bailey. They were scared for their two friends who looked lifeless at the moment. Their friend who was actually lifeless and the other who became lifeless. They couldn't do anything but wait. They had done all possible medical surgeries known in the book but it was their friend's turn now. She had to fight. She just had to.

The elevator of the third floor made a sound signaling that the doors were about to open revealing a terribly worried red head. Addison Montgomery arrived and started scanning the floor. She recognized the group standing a little far from her.

"Where is she?" Addison inquired to the motionless group. Mark just faced her and gestured to the room in front of them. Addison gasped in shock at what she saw. Tears started trickling down her face and she didn't bother wiping them. _'No.. no.. please no.. not her..'_

"Why did it have to be Callie? It could have been anyone but.. but.." Cristina shouted loudly. She started hoping that this was all just a bad dream that everyone was apparently having too. It had to be.

The whole room grew silent at the outburst. Cristina Yang was known to be the best cardio-thoracic resident. She was going to be a Cardio God. She was married to Cardio. Despite her cold demeanor, she was good at what she does. She was confident. She knew everything about Cardio but all those medical facts she truly believed and had memorized since college flew out of her head right now. For once, she didn't care about Cardio. She sure as hell didn't need to open someone up at the moment. She needed her colleague, her roommate.. her _friend_ to wake up.

Mark Sloan was no better. He was known to be a joker. He seems to find something out of everything funny. He normally would have made an insulting joke by now but he was nowhere near laughing. He did not find this situation funny.. _at all._ That was his best friend lying on a hospital bed. She hadn't woken up since the surgery meaning nobody knew if the surgery was even at all successful.

Teddy Altman didn't really know Callie but she knew the blonde who was looking so hopeless on the chair. It hurt her greatly at seeing Arizona like this. It broke her when she sees Arizona like this. She refused to sleep until her body couldn't stand being awake anymore. Teddy Altman knew that feeling. She knew what the feeling of someone about to die could do to a loved one. She stayed in Iraq with her best friend and secretly in loved with friend. When she thought that Owen was dead she was like Arizona but everything was different. Owen didn't die and Callie.. Callie was still fighting for her life.

Meredith Grey had scrubbed in on Callie's surgery a few days ago with husband, Derek and Owen. She tried to stay strong all throughout the surgery. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was known to be dark and twisted for a reason. She tried to stay as the 'dark and twisted' friend but she couldn't. Arizona Robbins was standing in the viewing room despite Bailey's protest. She had to pull herself together.

Alex Karev on the other hand was supposed to act cold. He never cared about anything. He tried to at least but in this case, he just couldn't _not_ care. Callie Torres was his hardcore attending once. He liked her tough character. He looked up to the orthopedic surgeon. She knew everything about bones. She was cool. And Arizona Robbins believed in him. He encouraged him that he had a chance in PEDs. He couldn't just _not _care about the two people who were in a different room. He chose to care.

"Someone has to tell Arizona to eat or sleep," Bailey suggested with a sad tone. Bailey liked both surgeons. She looked up at them. She didn't care about both being in love but she cared for their well being. She always did have a soft spot with her fellow doctors.

"I'll go.. you guys should go back to your posts, I'll page you all when something happens," Mark stepped up and knocked softly on the door opening it. Before he could say anything he saw Arizona slumped on the chair and was dozing off.

Being really quiet he went out and requested a nurse to bring some blankets in the room. A few minutes later, said nurse came back with a handful of blankets. Mark could only mumble a short sorry before he draped the blanket on Arizona's shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and gently lifted the blonde's face so he could put under Arizona's face.

Sighing sadly, Mark pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked at the blonde whose eyes still had a red mark. She was crying and crying. No one dared to stop her. No one could. Mark shifted his gaze towards the Latina lying down on the bed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. _'Just wake up Cal, and everything would go back to normal.. just please.. wake up..'_

* * *

*Flashback, 3 days earlier*

_Arizona was slipping on a blue dress that fit her figure nicely. She was standing in front of the mirror checking her form. Contented with herself she grabbed her heels started slipping one on until warm soft hands encircled her waist. Her eyes instantly closed at the familiar scent that made her thoughts go blank. She instinctively turned around then leaned into the affectionate embrace._

_Silence consumed the room. A comfortable one. They didn't need to talk to voice out what they were feeling right now. They both knew each other too well for that. They just decided to enjoy the little time that they had._

"_You look stunning," Callie whispered while giving a light kiss on top of Arizona's head._

"_You look breath taking as well," Arizona looked up at Callie while giving a dimpled smile before leaning up to softly kiss her girlfriend's addicting lips._

_A ringing sound of a cell phone caused them both to pull back. Arizona's phone was buzzing on top of their bed. The owner of the cell phone was about to get the phone but lips crashed on hers making her forget what she was about to do. Callie reluctantly pulled away from the now pouting lips._

"_Why did you stop?" said Arizona accusingly. Callie only silenced her with a quick kiss before gesturing Arizona to listen carefully._

_Arizona only gave a confused look at her smirking girlfriend. Callie said a quiet 'listen' before she followed suit. She was still confused at her girlfriend's odd command.. she was about to say something along the lines that she couldn't hear anything until their bedroom door swung open._

"_GOT Y—ou.. Dammit!" Mark appeared in their room wearing an all black tux. Today was the long awaited wedding of Meredith and Derek's marriage. They had planned this all out 2 months ago. And finally, today was the day._

"_Don't tell me you actually thought that you would catch us doing.. things? On this day no less!" Callie mock glared at her best friend's tactics. Arizona just watched in a mild amusement at the two bicker like children._

"_C'mon, today is about Meredith and Derek, this is going to be so awesome!" Arizona jumped excitedly. She was a big fan of wedding's apparently._

"_Alright! Alright! Mark, get out. We are still not ready, we'll be down in a minute," Callie stated with mirth. She was happy to see her girlfriend like this._

"_Okay. Just make sure not to—" His statement was cut when Callie threw a pillow towards his direction. He just laughed while closing the door. Arizona just chuckled and grabbed Callie, hugging her tightly._

"_Hey, you okay?" Callie asked while running her fingers in the blonde curls. The coconut shampoo her girlfriend always used engulfed her nose._

"_I'm.. super," Arizona gave a small smile at Callie's direction._

"_Okay. If you say so, I'll go get ready now," Callie kissed the blonde then disappeared towards the bathroom._

_It didn't take long before all of them were seated on Mark's car driving up to the church. After all the bickering and jokes exchanged between the trio, Arizona, Callie and Mark were had arrived and was now pulling up at the wedding._

_They all got out and everyone saw them coming up the silver brick path. The wedding was a private one. It was outside. The whole place was decorated in white tulips. A beautifully designed and decorated gazebo stood in the middle. White tulips were draping the railings. Only 46 chairs were placed in front of the gazebo. It was really beautiful._

_Callie gaped in awe. She never liked the weddings. It was long and boring. The church always looked so dull but today she was impressed. Izzie Stevens really put it all out._

"_Told you it was going to be awesome," Arizona grasped her girlfriend's hands, entwining their fingers together. She gently pulled Callie towards their group of friends._

"_Callie, Arizona! Glad you guys could make it!" Izzie greeted them with a huge smile. "Did you see the place? Beautiful right? You should see the reception! Oh and you Meredith's dress! Oh, and—" Izzie's next words stopped mid sentence. She was glaring at something or someone from behind the couple. "What did I say? I said put it next to the fountain not here!" Izzie shouted. "I have to go, enjoy the wedding!" then Izzie left._

"_I feel sorry for the man whose going to face Izzie's wrath," Callie casted a worried glance to the man who was being shouted at by Izzie Stevens._

"_I do too," Arizona watched the scene a few feet away from them. Izzie was waving her hands as if to emphasize her point to the man. Despite being pitiful, Arizona started laughing and Callie soon accompanied her._

"_What's so funny?" Teddy asked, standing near the laughing couple. She noticed them laughing from where she was standing. She was curious and so she ended up here._

"_Look," Callie pointed towards Izzie who was now holding the set of flowers and shouting. Teddy, Arizona and Callie just laughed louder until they saw Izzie about to rip the man's throat off. Their eyes widened in fear before running towards the very angry long ago cancer patient._

*End flashback*

* * *

Arizona shot up in surprise. She hurriedly scanned the room and found Callie still lying down on the hospital bed. She felt the fresh batch of tears starting to swell in her eyes. _'Please wake up Calliope! Please don't leave me like this.. I.. I need you! More than anything.. I can't live without you.. don't do this to me please!'_

* * *

**A/N : So how was that? Reviews are very much appreciated! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I know I said after exams but I had free time. Just finished 3 exams. Trigonometry, Social Studies and English. Yeah! It was easy. ;) So, yes. This is the second chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed by the way! I really love 'em. :D It's like my coffee, gives me energy to write! ;) Any, enjoy! :D I put in a scene that actually happened in the series to make some of you.. laugh? I certainly did. This is short. So, forgive me? :)**

* * *

"How is she?" Bailey came in with two steaming cups of coffee in both of her hands. She may have been cold towards her friends/colleagues but she does care, deep deep _deep _inside they all knew she care. She continued talking while giving Mark his coffee.

"Still not good," Mark said in a sad tone. He silently sipped his coffee. _Woah_. He really needed that.

"I meant Robbins," Bailey countered back. She looked at the person dozing off in a very uncomfortable seat next to the.. patient's bed.

"I know," Mark got up and stretched his muscles. He felt satisfied when he heard his bones clicking. Bailey on the other hand shot him a disgusted look which he ignored. _'I slept on a chair, what do you expect?'_

"C'mon, as much as I want to stay here and I know you do too, we have to go. The chief asked me to get you and to check on Torres." Bailey yanked his arm and led them outside the door. All they could do was wait for.. for Callie to wake _the hell_ up.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Meredith asked the group of surgeons watching someone who was kneeling at the bench, all alone.

"I think she's praying." Alex answered with a hint of confusion.

"Mm, no. Addison doesn't pray," Derek retorted with a chuckle.

Bailey and Mark got out of the elevator to see their 'circle friends' as Mark would like to label but in Bailey's head it was more like 'group of surgeons, residents and interns that _should _be helping patients not watching someone' They both shot each other confused glances at the group before heading towards said group and to see what was going on. When they got there, they both were shocked. The same thoughts ran through their heads, _'is that Addison?'_

"What is she doing?" Bailey asked.

"Uh, she's praying." Cristina said with sarcasm. It was like the obvious answer in the world to her but the people who _knew _Addison thought it was really _really _weird.

"No, Addison doesn't pray. She must be hiding." Mark retorted with a small laugh. He looked at Derek with a knowing smirk.

"I can hear you. And I'm not hiding. I am trying to pray, but I don't know how to pray because I'm a wasp and we only go to church on Christmas." Addison looked at the group with a frown. Somehow she felt this had happened before. _'Ah.. last year with.. Callie,'_

Addison suddenly stood up and gave one last look at the cross before leaving. She smiled at her friends and simply left. She had to see her atleast one more time. Her flight was at 8:00 at night, today. She didn't want to leave so soon but she was needed back at Los Angeles, CA for a surgery.

She passed by the halls in a slightly fast pace. Being here in Seattle Grey's made her feel nostalgic. She remembered all the drama that used to happen here. She missed getting paged. She missed all of her friends. She missed.. _this. _However she was not here for any of those things. She didn't book the earliest flight because she missed all of this. She jumped on a plane the second she heard Callie got in an accident. She came back for her. _For Callie._ Addison Montgomery continued walking until she reached one room. Catching her breath, she opened the door.

* * *

*Flashback, 3 days earlier*

"_Izzie, we need you to calm down," Callie said while patting Izzie's shoulder. What Izzie did with the poor guy was damn funny._

"_This wedding.. It's supposed to be perfect! I want to do this for Meredith and Derek. It just has to be perfect!" Izzie said with a sad tone._

"_It is perfect Iz," Meredith Grey, the bride, stood behind them wearing the most beautiful wedding gown that fit perfectly on her. Cristina was behind her holding Meredith's bouquet._

"_Mer! See? You look perfect!" Izzie flashed everyone her big smile._

"_You look amazing Meredith," Arizona complimented. Callie nodded as to agree with her girlfriend. A thought came to her and she slid her arm on Arizona's waist, pulling her close, then whispering in a low husky voice next to the blonde's ear, "but no one could compare to you," then pulled away, wearing a mischievous smile directed towards her blushing girlfriend._

_All the talking grew to hushed whispers when they heard the band playing the bride's entrance song. Callie and Arizona mouthed 'good luck' before heading towards their respective seats._

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Addison," Arizona blinked to see if she wasn't still sleeping. When she still saw the redhead, she realized that she was indeed awake. She offered a smile that didn't reach her blue eyes at the redhead and gestured for her to sit down. Addison just smiled back in return before bring her eyes to see Callie still not awake.

"When did you get here?" Arizona asked, shifting from her uncomfortable position on the seat.

"I arrived this morning," Addison wanted to ask something else but she bit her tongue as to not say it. Arizona doesn't look good. It is quite obvious. No need to ask and sadden her more.

"Have you.. eaten yet?" Addison inquired. She only got a shake of the head that meant 'No' Arizona stayed here all night. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't. Silence lingered between them. It was a comfortable one. Little did they know, they were both thinking about the same thing or rather.. the same person.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Applauses from everyone erupted when the two newly wedded couple kissed, sealing their marriage. Cristina was beaming with tears while Owen continued rubbing her back. Izzie was crying too and Alex just put his arm around her. Lexie on the other hand hugged Meredith and said 'Congratulations' while Mark patted Derek on the back._

_Callie was happy for the couple. She was about to ask Arizona something until she heard sniffling and whimpering sounds. She chuckled when she saw her girlfriend silently crying and trying to hide it from her but failing miserably. She was all red and that was dead giveaway already. Callie just slid her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed the top of her head._

"_It.. it was just.. so.. be-beautiful," then a sniffle came. Callie just smiled and continued saying soothing words for the blonde to stop crying._

"_Hey Blondie! Let's go. Party going to happen here! Callie! TEQUILA!" Cristina yelled from the door. Callie took Arizona's hand, entwining their fingers together, and led them inside._

_Music interrupted the couple's ears. It was slow but had a beat. Unlike in the wedding, the reception was covered with red roses. The tables were covered in white and red cloth. Two sides of the room held the buffet table. A big chandelier was hanging on top. It was much more beautiful than the wedding. Meredith and Derek were in front, greeting their guests._

"_Cal! Over here!" Mark called from the table that was nearest to the newlyweds. Lexie was seated next to him. Cristina, Owen and Teddy were their too. Callie nodded before turning to see if her mushy-when-it-comes-to-weddings girlfriend was okay. Arizona looked up at Callie and kissed her cheek. A huge grin plastered itself on Callie's face. 'Today was really a good day'_

"_So, Meredith and Derek huh?" Mark humored and everyone laughed. Izzie and Alex soon came to the table and sat together, next to Owen._

"_They look so happy," Lexie commented. Everyone fixed their gazes at the couple who were seating on top of the mini stage. They were both looking at each other with loving eyes. Derek's hands were around Meredith's waist._

"_JUST KISS HER ALREADY MCDREAMY!" Cristina yelled at the pair. Their circle of friends encouraged them more, and soon everyone in the room was cheering them on. Derek just laughed before pulling his official wife into a heated kiss. Loud applauses congratulated them._

"_Ms. Stevens, we.. we ran out of.. um.. ice," A waiter wearing an all black tux came beside Izzie and reported the news. Izzie's smile instantly faltered and a glare became prominent in her eyes. The temperature in the room turned slightly colder. Before Izzie could even say something that was close to yelling, Callie had beat her to it._

"_I'll go," Callie made a move to get up but a strong but soft hand stopped her. Arizona was looking at her quizzically. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise," then Callie gave a light kiss on Arizona's forehead and left. Mark threw his car keys at his best friend which Callie accepted greatly. She walked while twirling the keys in her right finger._

_It didn't take long before she got to the mini 24 hours open store. She went to the aisle of freezers and got 3 packs of ice. She thought that they would need more so she made a move to get a cart but something pointing on her head made her drop everything. She slowly raised her hands up. She didn't need to turn around to see what was pointing at her._

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Calliope.. please wake up," Arizona pleaded. She didn't know what to do if the love of her life just didn't. It pained her greatly. Her heart ached so much. She couldn't stop the endless tears that kept on falling from her eyes. Addison immediately came to the crying girl's side and hugged her tightly. _'I know I'm not her Arizona but please.. hold on a little bit longer.. She'll wake up.. She has to..'_

* * *

**A/N : Done! Thank you again for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it. I apologize for the shortness of this update! I promise to make the next one super duper long. :D Have to go back to studying now. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry for this late update. :( It was our sports festival 2 weeks ago and my birthday, so I was really busy. And then last week it was our "Buwan ng Wika" and my club performed on stage. Yeah. I'm in the Theatre Arts Club. :D**

**Thank you by the way for all the reviews! I'm sorry for not replying to some of you. Like I said, I was busy. Any, here's the next update! ;)**

* * *

Only sniffling sounds and occasional hiccups could be heard in the room. Arizona had somewhat calmed down but tears were still flowing. Her head was leaning on the red head's shoulder for comfort. She needed to know that she was not alone, that somehow in all this madness, she was _not _alone. She needed to _know._

"I'm scared.." Arizona whispered, breaking the silence between the two. "I'm scared that.. that maybe.. she won't wake up,"

"I'm scared too," Addison replied back. She started rubbing her hand on Arizona's back when she heard the latter cry again. _'We all are..'_

Everyone was indeed scared. They were all Doctors. They were supposed to heal people. They were supposed to do something. _Anything. _But this was not the case. They did _everything _but somehow it was not enough. No one could make promises now. There 'hope' was a mere illusion. There 'hope' was but a fraction of reality. This 'hope' they speak of is nothing. This 'hope' is worthless.

Each second that ticks on the clock adds to the huge weight that's on their shoulders. The minutes that passes by multiplies the urge to cry. And the days that comes to an end subtracts the 'hope' they have. They were tired. They were tired of crying. Arizona was _tired._

"You should get some sleep. I'll ask one of the nurses to put in a bed for you." Addison got up on the chair and was about to go out only having Arizona stopping her mid way. She turned her head and raised an eye brow as if to ask 'yes?'

Arizona was about to refuse but the look on the red head's face told her that it was useless. She muttered a small 'thank you' before letting Addison go. She sighed once again and brought her gaze back to her girlfriend.

"I love you so much. Just.. please wake up,"

* * *

"How's the results?" Meredith asked her husband, Derek, who was sitting on his chair. Callie's blood tests and x-rays just came in today.

"I don't know what to do," Derek laid his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't give up just yet," Meredith gathered her husband in her arms.

""I'm not, It's just.. I don't know why she's not waking up,"

* * *

Lexie walked in one of the on call rooms on the second floor. She knocked first before slipping inside. There, she saw her boyfriend with his hands on his eyes.

"Lexie.." Mark removed his hands from his face and stared helplessly at his girl friend. His eyes were red and a tear fell from his right eye.

"Mark," Lexie went to Mark and hugged him tight. She said soothing words and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know what to do," Mark muttered. Trying to stop the tears that kept on falling.

"Shhh.. it's okay. It's okay." Lexie hugged him even tighter. "Shhh.."

* * *

_-Flashback!-_

"_Don't move!" A middle-aged man demanded. He was wearing a cap and a hoodie that hid his face well. Callie couldn't do anything but to oblige to the command. She was scared as hell. There were only three other people inside the store besides the guy who had the gun and Callie. They were the guy behind the counter, the manager and another customer.  
_

"_All of you sit in front of this aisle! Put your hands behind your back!" He shouted again. Callie immediately sat down. The guy behind the counter, Bill, sat next to her. "MOVE!" He grabbed the manager and shoved her next to Bill. The other customer started crying._

"_Shut up!" He screamed. It only made the other customer cry more. He pointed the gun at Bill and said, "Make her stop or I'll shoot all of you!"_

_Bill stood up and put his hand on the crying girl's mouth. Callie made a move to get up but the gun swiftly moved and ended up pointing at her. Callie raised her hands up in fear and said nothing. Everyone in the store was scared. Callie felt her hands trembling. Her heartbeat was threatening to burst out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. Only one person was on her mind now. Only her.._

_-In the wedding reception-_

"_Hey! Heard you guys are going to Napa!" Lexie exclaimed with a huge smile._

"_Yeah, this coming Saturday actually," Arizona replied back with a smile. Dimples and all._

"_Well, that's nice," Cristina commented while sipping on her red wine. Owen gave her a look. Yeah. That look. "What?"_

"_You could say it nicely," Owen muttered._

"_I did!" Cristina protested. She looked at the people who were sitting on the table. "Right?"_

"_Anyway, I'm happy for you guys," Lexie raised her glass to Arizona. The blonde blushed faintly and raised her glass too before drinking a huge amount of her wine. 'Where's Calliope?'_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"How's Arizona?" Mark asked the minute Addison got out of Callie's room. The latter in question walked closer to her friend and sighed.

"She's asleep," Addison mumbled and stared at the door she just came out from. She sighed again before checking her wristwatch. It was past 6pm already. She tuned to Mark and gave a sad smile.

"You're going already?" Mark asked back. _'It's too soon!' _"You just got here!"

"I know, I'll come back on Monday. I promise," Addison gave Mark a hug and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Call me when you get there," Mark muttered and kissed the top of his friend's head.

"I will," Addison pulled away shortly, gave a small wave before leaving. A small tear flowed down her cheeks and she wiped it away quickly. _'Wake up Cal..'_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_We would like to thank all of you who came here today! I know that all of you had to move your schedules just to attend and we greatly appreciate that!" Meredith's voice erupted from the speakers surrounding the room._

_Everyone applauded except for one perky blonde. She casted a worried glance on her cell phone screen. It's been thirty minutes and Calliope is not back yet. 'What's taking her so long?'_

"_Hey, you okay?" Teddy asked with concern._

"_It's Callie, she hasn't come back yet," Arizona whispered. Her tone was laced with worry and panic. Mark and Cristina who heard this both stood up._

"_I'll go and see why she's taking so long," Mark stated. His eyes were serious._

"_I'll come with you," Cristina demanded._

"_We'll be back," Mark shouted from his shoulder. Both of them started walking towards Mark's car._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Arizona woke up with a start. Some phone started ringing. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she grasped the object on the side table. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was Callie's phone.

Glancing at her girlfriend she flipped the phone open and it went black. _'The battery must have ran out' _before she could get the charger from the cabinet, _her _phone started ringing.

She went to her purse that was on the bed she was lying down on. She flipped it open. It was a voice mail-message thing. She pressed the green button and put the cellular phone on her ear. She dropped the phone the moment the message ended. Tears once again fell from her eyes. Her heart beat was so fast that she couldn't control it anymore. She started panting and before she knew it, everything turned black. She went unconscious and fell on the floor.

"_Hey baby. I voice mailed this to you at exactly 12:00am for a reason. It's because are schedules are really hectic and I don't know if I'll be able to say this to you in person. I might be in an OR for all I know. Well anyway, here goes.. I love you so much you know that? Happy anniversary! I've been really happy all throughout the time that we've been together. Come find me as soon as possible!"_

* * *

**A/N : It's kinda short. :) I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Any, review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This is late. :| I'm so so so sorry! :( A robber went in our house. They didn't take anything which is weird and scary. It's like they're planning on coming back? I hate this feeling. :| Anyway..**

**Thank you by the way to everyone who story alerted, reviewed and added this to their favorite stories list. :) You guys are awesome. :")**

* * *

Bailey was furious. She wanted to yell at the blonde on the bed. She wanted to tell her how stupid she was. She wanted to give a lecture about how to take care of you own self. She wanted to..

She wanted to hug the blonde. She wanted to lift the entire burden on the younger girl's shoulders. She wanted to at least take a half of the pain that she has been experiencing since the accident. She wanted to do something helpful.

That is why she was here, at the foot of Arizona's bed. She was waiting.

"How is she?" a tall handsome attending asked from the door frame he was leaning on.

"She's stable for now," Bailey answered back. She didn't have to turn around to see who she was talking to. She may not like to admit it, but she cared about all the residents and attending here in Seattle Grace.

"That's good,"

'_No. It's not good.' _Nothing was good this week. There was nothing. "Sloan, if your.. your loved one was in the same situation as Torres, would you have given up?"

"I.. huh. I would probably have run away and closed myself from the world," Mark whispered.

It was true. He would have run away. He would have avoided the pain. He would choose that road wherein he would shut down all emotions he might feel. Things.. no.. life isn't easy.

"I thought so."

"Tell me Dr. Bailey.. would you have done it differently?"

Bailey couldn't answer. Honestly speaking? Would have she stay up until what time waiting for nothing? Would she have never left the hospital? Would she have tried an effort on not crying the next day but failing miserably? Would she.. would she have still hoped even in that situation?

"No. I wouldn't."

* * *

Cristina Yang was walking, not really looking or knowing where she was going to. She wanted.. no.. needed to walk. She had to clear her head. She had to focus.

She almost lost a patient because of her thoughts. Her confusing thoughts. She was too engrossed in her thoughts a few hours ago that she almost injected the medicine on the wrong vessel. Dr. Teddy Altman even asked her to step out and when she was ready, she could go back.

Cristina Yang does not scrub out. She did not waste her surgery and learning time on these thoughts. This was ridiculous. She had to find Meredith.

"_Yeah. And Dr. Robbins collapsed this morning!"_

"_That's horrible!"_

"_What happens now?"_

"_I don't know. Dr. Torres hasn't woken up yet either,"_

* * *

**A/N : Yeah. It's short. Just wanted to tell you guys that, yes, I am still alive. :D I'm just really busy. So.. review? :D Thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
